Season Touch: Dawn of a New World
Season Touch: Dawn of a New World is the Season Touch movie that was released on May 28th 2013. The Movie has been dubbed in English, Spanish & Italian. Plot Summary The story begins in the ruins of what was once believed to be a city, then we see a girl in black cape running away from what appears to be shadows. The girl then holds up an object that opens a portal to which she disappears through. We are then in the present day with the group hanging out in the den getting ready for the Culture Carnival, a carnival devoted to the many creative arts and then they head out. and they having time until they found the small theater called "Key to the Future." Then they try to watch it (forced by Mei and Hanabi). The movie they watch is a girl being chased by the shadows, however the girl lifts up a key and there is a glow, causing them to pop out from the movie screen by the key and the girl bumps on Mei. However, the girl get caught to the pot and saved by the Guardians. The girl walks up to them and then Mei asks if she is alright however she says she can't believe its really them and begins to cry however everyone recognizes the voice and Mei walks up and asks who she is causing her to remove her hood, revealing that she is Mei however a few years older but faints due to exhaustion this prompts them to take her back to the base. Future Mei wakes up and questions their location, to which Hanabi replies is the den. As she places her hand on her head, she begins to recollect the happenings of the day that she managed to escape from her future and came to the past to warn everyone of what occurs.She reveals that she has come from 4 years in the future and that on the night of the Lunar Eclipse a force released dragons from thousands of years in the past and that it was a power that her and her friends couldn't defeat. This prompts Hanabi to ask what happened to them which causes Mei to go silent, leaving Yukino to answer that they most likely died. Mei bluntly questions if the others will believe her, leading Hanabi to ask her if she made it all up, which she denies with uncertainty. Hanabi tells her that the Guardians will never doubt the words coming out of Mei's mouth, generating a blush on Mei's cheeks and a small smile across her face. Future Mei is then lectured by herself, but agrees with what was said nonetheless. Mei explains that she used a key she was given by Romeo before he was killed. This key gave her the ability to open the portal that took her to the past however she apologizes that she didn't come up with a plan to save the future. This causes Mei to place her hands on her shoulders and her forehead on her counterpart's and promises her that she will save the future. The group transform with the exception of Mei's counterpart who guides them to where the Eclipse Gate is located so they can stop it from being opened however as they keep walking the path is blocked by a bunch of shadows and then a mysterious man appears who introduces himself as Cobra. As Mei and the rest of her group question Cobra's appearance, the mysterious man explains that he returned to the past to open the Eclipse Gate, continuing to say that the Gate can be used both to travel through time, and also as a weapon to defeat the coming Dragons. Hearing his words, Mei and her friends become happy, believing Cobra to be on their side. However, Cobra explains that the future he came from is not pretty, and that the reason such a bleak future exists is because someone in his time stopped the Eclipse Gate from being opened, ultimately dooming the country. When the group reply by wondering who the individual is and whether they can talk to them, Cobra reveals that the person was none other than Mei's present counterpart, and quickly attacks her. Seeing her counterpart in danger, Mei leaps in front of her and takes the blow, bleeding heavily and falling to the ground. As her present self catches her, Mei tries to convince the group that she would never betray anyone and try to close the Gate, with everyone believing her. When asked by her counterpart why she sacrificed herself, Mei explains that if her past self were to die, she would too. The others begin to cry as she speaks, and Mei tries to comfort them by stating that she is not their Mei, though they argue that no matter which Mei she is, they love her. Asking her counterpart if she can see her ring, Mei happily remembers the day she received it, and smiling, closes her eyes one last time, asking everyone to help protect the future. Then Mei's corpse begins to glow and disappears most likely back to her time. Everyone then begins to mourn the loss of their friend and turn to look at Cobra who is surprised to see two Mei's and says that she never realised that she closed the portal. Mei argues that she never closed the portal and that she believes in herself and she will save the future. However Cobra argues that everything is dictated by destiny and that she will close the portal however this prompts Yukino and Momiji to say that they will re-write this destiny for the sake of Mei's future counterpart. Cobra is about to attack again however Maple creates a shield causing an explosion and the Guardians disappear heading towards the Eclipse Gate. As Romeo prepares the opening of the gate, express shock at this proclamation, Daisy informs them that the Cobra of the future had claimed that the Eclipse Cannon couldn't be used because she had gotten in the way somehow in his timeline. Romeo then asks her if she does intend to get in the way of the Cannon's use, with Daisy vehemently denying any such intention, only curious as to why they were opening the gate now when the Dragons weren't even there yet. As the knight explains how the cannon needs time to prepare before it is able to fire, Daisy asks her if it really possible for it to defeat all of the Dragons. Moments later, the Guardians stand before the gate as it is opened, awestruck at the awesome sight. As Daisy remains awestruck at the sight of the Eclipse Gate opening, Maple notes that the future doesn't seem as bleak, and that Future Mei could rest in peace, but Mei slowly approaches the gate and comes to a realization that they must keep the gates sealed. With a dazed look in her eyes, she states that she will close the doors at once. Daisy continues on to shout in emergence, stating that the doors must not fully open and need to be closed immediately. She turns to Romeo, pleading to close the door at once, but Romeo denies her request and states that it is their only chance at defeating the Dragons. Daisy retorts that it is not actually a weapon but a portal that is connected to thousands of years in the past. Just then, a tremor rises, and the people within the vicinity of the Eclipse Gate astonishingly look on as a Dragon emerges from the Gate. Daisy realises something that her future counterpart didn't if the key is capable of opening that portal to the past then it is also capable of closing it. She explains this to the group and they attempt to close the portal before another dragon can come through with success.However, the relief is short lived as the Cobra of the future blames her and the Guardians for their actions. The party hears the man state controlling 10,000 Dragons would be tough, making her ask if recent events were his objective. The party watch as the Future Cobra takes control of the Dragon which arrived and watch in horror as a shadow forms around him causing him to morph with the Dragon saying he will rule the world. The Guardians then transform into the Silhouette form and perform Sky Arrow however Cobra in his new form easily over powers them and they lay there defeated however Silhouette Daisy refuses to give up and flies up to attack him however Cobra delivers a powerful blow causing Daisy to return to her civilian form and fall from the sky. Seeing their friend in danger Flare, Maple and Snow scream her name this causes their rings to glow and sending a white light towards Mei changing her into Angel Harmony. Angel along with her teammates combine their powers to kill Cobra and save the future with the portal now closed the future is no longer threatened. Then we see the Guardians looking out at the platform view in the forest to see the sunrise and hope that Future Mei can now finally rest in peace. Meanwhile, Future Mei's spirit has now ascended to heaven Waking up in an unfamiliar sea of dandelions, Future Mei wonders where she is. However, after walking about, she is stopped by the Mocchi of her time calling out to her, who tells her to come with her and informs her that everyone's been waiting for her, prompting Future Mei to break down in tears. Mocchi then guides her towards the rest of her deceased teammates, who are standing in the middle of the field waiting for her, stating that they still need to finish their adventure. Finally at peace, a sobbing Future Mei agrees with Mocchi, and she makes her way towards her friends. Characters The Guardians Mei Tarano / Amulet Daisy - The leader of the Guardians a scatterbrained, clumsy and kind girl. Mei is the warrior of Spring. Hanabi Uchiage / Amulet Flare - An positive, loud and funny girl Hanabi is the youngest member of the Guardians. Hanabi is the warrior of Summer. Momiji Kano / Amulet Maple - A elegant, classy heiress Momiji is skilled at playing the ocarina but is an unbelievable gluton! Momiji is the warrior of Autumn. Yukino Matou / Amulet Snow - A quiet, reserved and creative girl Yukino is very skilled at drawing. Yukino is the warrior of Winter. Mascots Mocchi - Mei's partner Neene - Hanabi's partner Purin - Momiji's partner Uji - Yukino's partner Secondary Characters Romeo Montague Movie Exclusive Characters Mei Tarano - Mei's future counterpart who returned to the past to warn her present counterpart and her friends of the danger that lies ahead in the future. Cobra - The cause of the bleak future that Future Mei came from. He is the main antagonist of the film.